


Skafa

by PPYB



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-10-30 05:52:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10870446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PPYB/pseuds/PPYB
Summary: Lexa, Luna y Lincoln luchan por el infierno para volver a la tierra y encontrarse con las skaikru que dejaron atrás, cada una más perdida que la otra. Clarke convirtiéndose en el monstruo que ella misma destruyó en la montaña, Raven perdiendo la esperanza luego de tanto sufrimiento y soledad y Octavia empeñada en la guerra y la muerte.Parejas: Clexa, SeaMechanic y Linctavia.





	1. Despertar

 

**Capítulo 1: Despertar**

 

_Lexa_

En paz puedes dejar la orilla. En el amor que encuentres la siguiente. Pasaje seguro en tus viajes hasta nuestro último viaje a la tierra ... Que nos volvamos a encontrar...

 

 

Lexa se encontraba con los ojos cerrados. Aquellas palabras no dejaban de repetirse una y otra vez como una especie de conjuro o mantra. La _natblida_ abrió los ojos sin saber donde se encontraba. Estaba en lo que parecía un bosque con árboles de hojas cafes, troncos sin vidas y marchitos, algunos ardiendo. No se asemejaba en nada al bosque que rodeaba el territorio Trikru, lleno de vida y con ese olor tan distintivo que Lexa amaba desde que era pequeña. En el cielo un sol rojo que no calentaba, sino más bien quemaba. No cabe duda que era el responsable de tal tétrico paisaje.

La comandante se levantó con algo de dificultad. Aún podía escuchar las palabras en la voz de la rubia.

 

-Clarke.- Dijo casi en un suspiro.

 

No recordaba cómo había llegado a tal lúgubre lugar. De momento sus pensamientos eran como una espesa neblina que poco a poco se disipaba, pero no lo suficientemente rápido, no como quisiera la castaña.

Comenzó a caminar bajo el candente sol, el cual no ayuda en nada a la condición de la chica. Sentía un dolor punzante, casi incapacitante, en la boca del estómago. Al llevar su mano a esa zona, un pantallazo en forma de recuerdo se manifestó en su confusa mente.

Titus disparando, Clarke a su lado asegurando que todo estaría bien.

Así que eso era, la opción más viable es que Lexa estaba muerta y este era el _skafa_ o infierno que su gente hablaba.

Impotencia, enojo, frustración; era lo que sentía en ese momento la castaña. No era posible que después de tantas batallas ganadas, su vida siempre en juego, fuese a sucumbir por un arma enfundada por quien fuese su consejero, su guía, su profesor, Titus. Ni siquiera había sido intencional, solo estar en el lugar equivocado en el momento incorrecto. Pero ¿Podría decirse incorrecto si eso había salvado a Clarke?

 

-Clarke.-Volvió a repetir el nombre de la rubia.

 

No, valía la pena si con ello había logrado salvar a la _skai prisa._ Sin embargo le hubiese gustado más tiempo con la chica. Clarke dijo que la necesitaba a ella, no a otro comandante, Clarke necesitaba a Lexa.

Deambulaba sin rumbo. No sabía cuánto tiempo había caminado ¿horas, días, semanas? no se podía diferenciar, el sol estaba siempre presente y no cambiaba en ningún momento. Parecía propicio para tal lugar, la ausencia de tiempo solo lograba confundirte más, despojarte de toda esperanza, fortaleza e identidad.

 

-Ai laik Lexa kom Trikru.- Repetía una y otra vez como un rezo para no perderse a sí misma.

 

En su caminata sin sentido pudo divisar otras personas. Todas y cada una de ellas en completa agonía. Algunas, seguramente las de más larga estadía, estaban en estado de descomposición. Como si hubiesen sido expuestos a lluvia radiactiva. Sus caras o alguna extremidad derretidas, mostrando los músculos o  en algunos casos hasta los huesos.

Los gritos de lamento, dolor y desesperación estaban presentes a cada momento. Con tal escenario era fácil perder la cordura si no se tenía una mente fuerte.

 

-Ai laik Lexa kom Trikru, en paz dejaré la orilla. En el amor  encontraré la siguiente. Pasaje seguro en mis viajes hasta mi último viaje a la tierra. Que nos volvamos a encontrar, Clarke.

 

 

_Luna_

El ardor en su piel y el bombeo de su corazón, su sangre hirviendo, que molesto era, no le permitía dormir en paz. Podía escuchar sus órganos funcionar perfectamente y segundos después empezó a sentir una agonía y desesperación. Sentía que se ahogaba a pesar de querer aferrarse a vivir, algo había confuso porque lo recuerda muy bien y sabe que murió.

Podía sentir como aquella sed le consumía y el deseo de matar a su asesina crecía, el miedo recorrió su cuerpo al sentir esa sed que le invadía, abrió los ojos y tomó una bocanada de aire que aceleró su pulso. El golpe de esa luz roja intensa de aquel sol que sus ojos presenciaban le quemaba, trato de cubrirse un poco con sus manos, observó un mar que hervía como su sangre y que parecía rojo por color del sol, el vapor y el calor que había en ese lugar era insoportable; personas descomponiéndose y agonizando, mirándole a los ojos y pidiendo ayuda.

El olor a podrido y a sangre, árboles con hojas cafés al otro lado, un bosque lleno de sombras. Después de un momento lo entendió, era eso, estaba en el infierno.

La ropa que llevaba era la misma con la que murió, tenía sangre por todos lados y su herida punzaba un poco. Miró a su alrededor ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? Notó en el suelo las dos espadas que usó al final, las tomó y caminó sin rumbo hacia el bosque; vacía, solo con un pensamiento que le molestaba tanto y a la vez parecía alejarla de su propia oscuridad, Raven. Se la imaginaba en sus brazos, tratando de calmarla, no permitiendo que el alma de aquella chica se volviese como la suya.

-Me entrego al milagro del mar.-Susurro al recordar a la morena.

 

_Lincoln_

Su cabeza dolía tanto y el recuerdo de su muerte se seguía repitiendo una y otra vez. En el recuerdo de los ojos de su pequeña salvaje, aquella chica que siempre se sintió como él, fuera de lugar, lo que lo mantenía con fuerzas para repetir ese día y no perder la locura. Era increíble como ambos pudieron encontraron paz en los brazos del otro, tan diferentes y tan iguales al mismo tiempo.

Abrió sus ojos nuevamente para empezar esa lucha, peleaba con demonios que querían consumirle. Podría ser un alma condenada, pero ni el mismísimo señor del abismo se apoderaría de su vida. Si era necesario volverse dueño del infierno lo haría, cualquier cosa menos servir a un ser que le obligaría a dañar y a lastimar.

Una parte de él quería rendirse. No se mentiría, pero el recuerdo de ella no se lo permitía. Él sonreía cada vez que la recordaba y eso era una ofensa para ese señor.

Los demonios seguían llegando uno tras otros y él seguía destruyéndolos, ellos no morían, su condena era vivir una y otra vez como un sirviente asqueroso, morir constantemente y agachar su voluntad si es que acaso quedaba algo y no eran solo bestias sin razonamiento. Lincoln seguiría luchando porque ella haría lo mismo si estuviera en su lugar.

 

-Ge smak daun, gyop op nodotaim. Si te derriban, te vuelves a parar.-Proclamó.

 

 

_Lexa_

Lexa transitaba por el bosque, cada vez más y más recuerdos llegaban a su mente. Intentaba alejarse de los árboles en llamas que no hacían más que empeorar la calidad del aire de ese lugar.

 

-Heda.

Escuchó una voz que le resultó bastante familiar. Se dio la vuelta y ahí le encontró mirándola con arrepentimiento.

 

-Lo siento tanto Heda.- Dijo bajando la mirada apesadumbrado.

 

-¡Titus! ¿Qué haces aquí? te pedí que cuidaras de Clarke, me lo prometiste.- Exclamó Lexa desconcertada.

 

El _fleimkepa_ conectó su mirada con su antigua pupila y en ese momento la castaña pudo ver una gran compunción en los ojos de este.

 

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió Titus?  Habla la verdad.- Pidió con toda calma usando su máscara de comandante, aunque no fuese así como se sentía en ese momento.

 

-Ontari, Heda. Asesinó a todo el noviciado mientras estos dormían. Luego reclamó el trono. Cumplí mi promesa Lexa, le entregue la llama a Wanheda junto con el diario de Becca Pramheda y le ordené salir de la ciudad. Wanheda cree saber dónde se encuentra Luna e intentará llegar a ella para que sea la nueva comandante. Luna es una desertora, pero es mejor que tener al peón de Nia en el trono.

 

Lexa arremetió con furia contra Titus. De un solo movimiento lo estampó contra el suelo y se puso sobre él con ambas manos apretando su cuello.

 

-¡Es todo tu culpa!-Gritó en cólera.- Si hubieses confiado en mí, si no hubieses ido tras Clarke e intentado matarla nada de esto hubiese pasado. Ahora Ontari no descansará hasta encontrar a Clarke y arrebatarle el espíritu de los comandantes. No cumpliste con tu promesa, lo empeoraste todo, Clarke y nuestra gente está en más peligro que nunca.

 

Titus estaba rojo a causa de la falta de respiración, pero no luchaba contra el agarre de la castaña. Lexa se percató que este no intentaba zafarse o defenderse y le soltó.

 

-Mátame Heda, por favor. Me lo merezco.- Suplicó.

 

-No haré tal cosa. No se puede asesinar lo que ya está muerto y no gastaré mi energía en ti. El infierno es tu condena, al igual que el mío. No me sigas _fleimkepa_ , que nos volvamos a encontrar.- Se despidió antes de salir corriendo.

 

_Un aliado inesperado_

La noticia no le había sentado nada bien. El poco consuelo que tenía, que su muerte no había sido en vano, se había esfumado como el agua entre los dedos de las manos. En su mente maldijo una y otra vez a Titus, a _Skaikru_ y _Azgeda._ Debió haber matado a Ontari junto con Nia cuando tuvo la oportunidad, pero había prevalecido más la sangre negra que corría por las venas de la chica. Lexa  siguió las reglas, pero era obvio que la mascota de la reina de _Azgeda_ no iba a tener tal cortesía. Habían sido unos ingenuos y gracias a su error esa forastera aniquiló a todos los _natblidas_ en sus lechos. Sus pupilos, sus niños a los cuales Heda había dedicado tiempo educando, entrenando y sin darse cuenta los había llegado a querer a todos y cada uno.

 

-Ontari no es digna de ser la nueva comandante. Es una cobarde que pelea sin honor y no conoce los tres pilares fundamentales para ser Heda.- Gritó Lexa al bosque. Sabía que no tenía sentido y que este no le respondería, pero la frustración pudo más. Después de todo en este lugar no tenía que ser Heda, no debía usar su máscara constante y esconder sus emociones.

 

Sentimientos y emociones son estados propios del ser humano, de un alma inquebrantada, lo cual desprende un olor característico y apetecible para las criaturas del infierno, cuyas almas hace mucho tiempo fueron despojadas de amor, satisfacción, ego, frustración, anhelo; llenando todo vacío solo con dolor. El olor a humanidad les atrae, sentimientos y emociones son un alimento difícil de encontrar entre tanto ser quebrantado, lo cual convierte a la castaña en un vaso de agua en medio del desierto. Su amor por Clarke y sus pupilos desprende un aroma dulce, una fragancia codiciada, esencia humana.

Los gritos frustrados de Lexa provocaron el interés de algunos de los demonios y _ripas_ aledaños. Al aproximarse poco a poco comenzaron a percibir un fuerte y apetitoso aroma que los hizo moverse con mayor rapidez. Con desesperación, guiados más que nada por instinto, los demonios y _ripas_ llegaron donde se encontraba la _natblida_. Eran quince en total, la tenían rodeada por todos lados.

La castaña se dio cuenta inmediatamente de las intenciones de las criaturas. Su entrenamiento le había enseñado a observar su ambiente, analizar y planificar. No tenía un arma con que defenderse y tampoco podía correr, el único lugar al que podía ir era arriba. Retrocedió un par de pasos, agarró velocidad y de un salto se aferró al tronco del árbol más cercano y comenzó a escalar.

Las criaturas impulsadas por pura voracidad se arrojaron también al árbol e intentaron seguir a su presa, sin embargo Lexa era _Trikru_ y desde pequeña le enseñaron a usar los árboles a su ventaja en la batalla, había sido una de las primeras lecciones que Anya le había dado ‘Usa tu entorno a tu beneficio, tu entorno es un bosque Lexa, debes poder moverte por los árboles como lo harías en el suelo.’

 

Se movía entre las ramas y las copas de los árboles. Algunos de los seres intentaban escalar, otros la seguían desde el suelo. Intentó esconderse ayudada por las hojas, pero las criaturas siempre la encontraban aunque fuera lo más sigilosa posible. Se percató que los seres no se guiaban por la vista o audición, más bien por su olfato. Eran capaces de olerla, por tanto esconderse no serviría, tenía que buscar otra estrategia, de alguna u otra forma debía acabar con ellos, de lo contrario no se detendrían.

Eran cinco los que estaban más cerca, pero se encontraban en el suelo, por lo que aún poseía ventaja sobre ellos, el resto había quedado atrás, aunque no por mucho. Había llegado el momento de contraatacar.

 

Lexa se sujeto de una de las ramas superiores y con sus pies golpeó repetidas veces con fuerza una de las ramas inferiores hasta que esta se estrelló contra el suelo, noqueando de paso a uno de los cinco _ripa_. Rápidamente descendió del árbol, cogió la rama caída y la utilizó como arma para derribar al demonio más cercano. El _ripa_ que se le acercaba por detrás fue golpeado en la cabeza con la rama, lo que lo envió a dormir tumbando de paso al que estaba al lado, oportunidad que Lexa aprovechó para ocuparse del que venía por su flanco derecho y luego terminar por atravesar con la rama al que aún estaba consciente.

Por un par de segundos todo estaba en silencio, fue en ese momento que escuchó el sonido de agua, lo que significaba que había un río cerca. Los seres que la perseguían no tardarían en  alcanzarla, debía crear una distracción para darle más ventaja. Rasgó la camiseta que llevaba puesta, por la parte empapada con su sangre, dejando a la vista todo su abdomen; la despedazó en tres tiras,  volvió a escalar y colgó cada una en diferentes árboles. Habiendo terminado de colocar el cebo distractor, se marchó a toda prisa en dirección al agua.

Cuando por fin llegó al río se dio cuenta que no había agua, era un río de sangre. El asombro no le duró mucho, a lo lejos podía escuchar los gruñidos de los seres que seguramente ya se habían dado cuenta que la esencia que sentían eran nada más que un par de trapos. Sin pensarlo más se lanzó al río y dejo que este le arrastrara, rodeada del olor a óxido de la sangre era imposible que pudieran rastrearla.

La corriente era más fuerte de lo que había imaginado, acarreando a la castaña río abajo por varios metros antes de que pudiera acercarse a la orilla y salir. Ya en tierra firme comenzó a caminar hacia unos árboles que le servirían de escondite de momento, cuando vio un _ripa_ acechando el mismo lugar que ella planeaba utilizar. Cogió una roca cerca de la orilla y se acercó silenciosamente por detrás. Cuando estaba a punto de atacar la criatura se dio la vuelta y pudo ver su cara, pero eso no importaba, si no hubiese sido por la sangre del río el ser ya la habría olido e intentado atacar como lo habían hecho los anteriores. Levantó la roca dispuesta a golpearle, cuando el _ripa_ en vez de atacar retrocedió y levantó las manos en forma rendición.

 

-Heda.- Dijo la criatura, lo cual desconcertó a Lexa. Los otros no habían hablado, parecían guiarse solo por instinto.

-Heda, soy Lincoln.

 

La castaña lo inspeccionó con la mirada y se dió cuenta que sí era quien decía ser, pero eso no cambiaba mucho. Lincoln vestía como un _ripa_ y era un traidor de su gente, aunque ¿importaba eso en este lugar? Con Titus sí, porque era personal, pero Lincoln no había dañado a nadie, había ido contra sus órdenes para salvar a Octavia, la chica de la cual estaba enamorado. A ella le hubiese gustado haber tenido la libertad del chico e ido a la montaña a ayudar a Clarke.

 

-¿Qué haces vestido como un _ripa_?- Cuestionó Lexa.

-De esta forma mi olor se mezcla con el de ellos y les confunde.- Explicó.

-¿También te persiguen?

-Sí, he peleado con varios, pero siempre hay más. De esta forma puedo pasar desapercibido.

 

Lexa contempló la respuesta del guerrero y decidió que la unión hace la fuerza, si se aliaba tendrían más oportunidad de “sobrevivir” en este lugar.

 

-Tuvimos nuestros altercados y diferencias cuando estábamos en la tierra, pero aquí eso ya no importa. Desde ahora ¿puedo considerarte un aliado Lincoln _kom Trikru_?- Lexa lo miraba expectante. Lincoln avanzó hasta quedar frente a la castaña y se arrodillo.

 

-Sha, Heda.- Respondió solemne.

 

-Lexa.-Dijo la natblida. El guerrero la miró inquisitivamente.- Llámame Lexa. Aquí somos iguales y no tienes que arrodillarte. _Oso throu daun ogeda_ , peleamos juntos.- Explicó ofreciéndole la mano para que se levantara. Lincoln asintió, tomó la mano ofrecida y se paró.

 

-Este es un buen lugar para descansar por un momento.- Expuso el chico.

 

-Entonces descansemos mientras podamos y luego aniquilamos a nuestros enemigos.-Declaró la comandante.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Alianza

**Capítulo 2: Alianza**

 

 

Mira a todos lados, pero no lograba ver nada, todo estaba oscuro. Sentía que estaba en el vacío, por más pasos que daba no podía tantear nada con sus manos, ni siquiera podía sentir un suelo solido a sus pies, es como si estuviera flotando, lo cual lograba desesperarla aún más. Oscuridad, silencio absoluto, no ser capaz de utilizar tus sentidos, eran la receta a la locura.

 

-Lexa.-Escuchó una voz que susurraba a lo lejos.

 

La segunda vez que escuchó su nombre se giró y ahí estaba, Becca Pramheda, la primera comandante, quien se le apareció por primera vez el día de su ascensión, cuando le colocaron la llama.

 

-¡Heda!- Exclamó Lexa con reverencia en la voz. -¿Qué haces en este lugar?

 

Becca, como tantas otras veces, se acercó y acarició su rostro. Su caricia expresaba un cariño maternal, uno que Lexa sentía familiar.

 

-Estoy aquí por ti, Lexa kom Trikru. Aún no era tu hora de dejar la tierra, estabas destinada a enfrentarte  al monstruo que cree, pero tu consejero te arrebato esa misión. Clarke la terminó por ti, pero no era así como debía suceder.

 

-¿Clarke?

 

-Clarke Griffin, ella destruyó a Alie, pero ya era demasiado tarde. La radiación se expandirá por la tierra muy pronto, algunos se salvaran, pero la mayoría perecerá. Debes salir de este lugar Lexa.

 

Nada de lo que decía tenía mucho sentido, excepto que Clarke necesitaba su ayuda y que debía salir de este lugar, en eso estaba de acuerdo.

 

-¿Acaso hay forma de salir?- Preguntó algo escéptica.

 

-La hay. Será arduo, por lo que no debes perder la esperanza y tu meta, siempre tenla presente. Debes seguir mis instrucciones.

 

Lexa asintió, no perdería de vista su propósito, llegar a Clarke y ayudarle, salvarla.  Luego recordó a su acompañante.

 

-¿Qué hay de Lincoln? ¿Podrá el también salir?

 

-Tus aliados te ayudaran a lograr tu propósito y si su convicción es tanta como la tuya, ellos también serán capaces de salir.- Respondió.

 

-Entonces ¿qué debo hacer?- Preguntó la _natblida._

 

-Primero, debes ir rio arriba y buscar la torre que se asemeja a la de Polis. Debes subir los pisos y llegar hasta la flama que se sitúa en el techo y pasar a través de esta. Ten cuidado, hay muchos peligro que rodean y se encuentran dentro de la torre. –Advirtió, a lo cual la castaña asintió.- Si alguien puede lograrlo eres tu Lexa, la última Heda. Ahora ve y cumple tu cometido. – Dicho esto Becca la abrazó.

 

-¡Lexa! ¡Lexa, despierta!

 

La castaña poco a poco abrió los ojos, acostumbrándose al resplandor del infierno. No sabía en qué momento se había quedado dormida, pero recordaba lo que le había dicho Becca.

 

-Lincoln. –Lo llamo.- Se lo que tenemos que hacer, pero primero debemos movernos rio arriba.- Lincoln la miraba extrañado.- Confía en mí. –Le dijo.-Sé lo que hago.-El chico solo asintió y se preparó para seguir sus órdenes. Una vez Heda, siempre Heda, pensó.

 

 

 ~Skafa~

 

 

Estaba cansada, lo mismo una y otra vez, le parecía un chiste estar agotada en su primer día en el infierno y pensar en que esa sería su eternidad. Si esa sería su eternidad, entonces ese lugar sería su hogar. Era por sus últimos sentimientos, lo sabía. El  odio y deseo de hacer daño era la razón por la que ella estaba en aquí. Si así era, entonces lo disfrutaría al máximo.

Escuchaba como las espadas cortaban la carne de aquellos demonios, _ripas_ , el olor de su sangre combinado con el olor putrefacto de este sitio, escucharles desangrar, los lamentos, realmente le fascinaba. Se estaba acomodando rápido  a la situación, tanto que su ser le pedía a gritos más sangre y ese hermoso sonido de muerte, este era definitivamente su lugar.

Un dolor fuerte en su cabeza, el recuerdo de aquellos a los que quiso, a los últimos que conoció y con los cuales se vinculó. Ahí estaba ese recuerdo de nuevo,  aquella joven mecánica hundiéndose en su desesperación, aquella boba que su ego consumía, que parecía no tener miedo pero que no soportaba estar sola. Sacudió su cabeza  para sacar esos pensamientos y seguir en lo que estaba. Los demonios solo lograban tocarla cuando el dolor de cabeza volvía.

Estaba perdida en aquel ambiente, su mente lo había aceptado. Estaba enfocada, pero unos brazos la cogieron por la cintura, sacándola así de sus oscuras reflexiones. Delante de ella un hombre peleaba contra los seres que no la habían dejado en paz ni un segundo ¿A quién le pertenecían esos brazos que le sujetaban y quién era ese hombre?

-¡Corran!- Apremió una voz que le parecía familiar. -¡Corran!- Grito nuevamente.

En ese momento se dio cuenta a quien pertenecía, a su amigo y  seguidor, aquel que perdió hace un tiempo, Lincoln.

 

-¿Acaso no escuchaste?- Preguntó otra voz femenina.

 

Tanto tiempo sin escucharla. Denotaba cambios, pero la recordaba muy bien, su pequeña compañera Lexa, era ella. Hacía mucho tiempo que no los veía, a ninguno de los dos. Sin sopesarlo más, obedeció al primer comando y echó a correr. Fue ahí cuando les vio, ella lucía más alta que cuando la dejo, más mujer; Lincoln se veía más seguro de sí mismo, pero de él seguía emanando esa aura tranquila que brindaba confianza.

Se metieron en una especie de cueva, las respiraciones de los tres estaba agitada luego de repeler tan repulsivas criaturas.

Se sentó apoyada en una pared de roca, examinando a sus acompañantes con la mirada, aquel chico que odiaba la guerra al igual que ella y aquella chica que estaba tan cambiada, lo veía en sus ojos, era fuerte y segura, la personificación de _Heda_. Sonrió ante tal perspectiva antes de desmayarse por agotamiento.

 

Abrió sus ojos, les vio de nuevo, no había sido un sueño, lo cual era muy alentador.

-¡Despierta! Debemos movernos.- Apremió Lexa mientras observaba fuera de la cueva, habían tantas sombras que les acechaban.

 

-Déjala descansar, además tampoco es que podamos hacer algo diferente.- Replicó Lincoln.

 

No entendía cuál era la desesperación de la chica por irse de la cueva en la que estaban, pero conociendo a Lexa, esta nunca hacía nada porque sí, siempre había un motivo.

 

-Debemos buscar camino a la torre, Becca me lo ha dicho.- Les informó  a los chicos.

 

-¿Quién?- Lincoln no sabía quién era ella, Luna mucho menos. La comandante les contó quien era Becca, como ella podía comunicarse con la mujer gracias a que como Heda, había tenido la llama en su interior, lo cual le brindaba una conexión con todos los que habían sido comandante alguna vez, pero que Becca era la que más destacaba y se hacía presente. Les contó toda la información que la primera Heda le había dado.

 

-¿Mencionó algo de Octavia?- Lexa negó.

 

-Octavia y Clarke Griffin, cada una más perdida que la otra. Octavia ha sido quien me quitó la vida en el conclave, puedo asegurar que ellas no son más lo que alguna vez ustedes conocieron. Octavia busca aniquilar sus demonios internos a través de la batalla; Clarke no parara ante nada ni nadie si eso implica que podrá salvar a los suyos. Es una gran cualidad, pero llevada al extremo supone un problema.- Luna les conocía solo de esa manera, pero si Lexa y Lincoln se habían enamorado de ellas, en algún momento no fueron lo que eran, lo que se habían convertido

-Clarke siempre quiso salvar a todo, es lo que la hace ella, es parte de su esencia. Clarke nació para liderar al igual que yo, el problema es que siempre debe limpiar el desastre que deja su gente. Se creen superiores y no reconocen su liderazgo, pero cuando las costas están mal es Clarke quien se encarga de sacarlos del embrollo.- La castaña abogó por ella.-Aún así ella sabe que nuestra finalidad no es sobrevivir, sino vivir la vida, buscar algo mejor.

 

-Pues la Clarke que yo conocí no pensaba en vivir, solo en sobrevivir costase lo que costase.-Respondió Luna.

 

El pensar que la rubia había cambiado por la necesidad de salvar a su gente en primer lugar le llenaba de orgullo, eso quería decir que sus platicas y enseñanzas habían quedado con la _skai prisa_ , pero a la vez le entristecía el pensar que la chica que ella conoció pudiese perderse para siempre.  De una u otra iba a salir de este lugar y a vivir junto a la chica, eso era una promesa.

 

-Octavia y yo siempre buscábamos ser intermediarios entre clanes, nunca quisimos guerra.- No podía creer lo que aquella en frente de ellos le decía.

 

-Eso es lo que hace la guerra y las perdidas, te acostumbras a perder lo importante justificándolo con cosas insignificante, ellas no son lo que eran, he visto lo peor de cada una y en definitiva sé lo que es perderse cuando ya no tienes por quien luchar, he perdido mi vida por ello.

 

Luna no les odiaba por lo que habían hecho, pero tampoco perdonaba del todo lo que había pasado, aunque lo entendía. Esa era una de las razones por la cual ella siempre buscaba alejarse de todo eso, jamás le trajo nada bueno y esas chicas seguro terminarían viviendo como lo que nunca desearon, lo que alguna vez odiaron. En su mente lo único que deseaba era que Raven se diera una oportunidad para vivir, Murphy se viera como alguien que valía lo suficiente para merecer felicidad, aquellos chicos estaban tan o más rotos que Octavia y Clarke, pero de alguna forma simpatizaba con ellos.

 

-Hay una manera de salir de aquí, pero debemos llegar a la copia de la  torre de Polis. Eso fue lo que dijo Becca. Tenemos que salir de esta cueva, ir rio arriba y luego usar los árboles para localizar la torre. Aunque creo que sería sabio usar los árboles lo que más podamos. Cuando me perseguían logré escapar gracias ellos, al parecer esas criaturas no son muy ágiles.- Les contó la castaña.

 

-¿Cómo lograrás hablar con Clarke? Ella seguro ya estará en el bunker.-Informó Luna a los chicos, olvidándose que ellos no lo sabían.

 

-¿Bunker?-Preguntaron ambos.

 

-La radiación llegó, solo hay un bunker y como estoy aquí eso significa que _Skaikru_ está en él.- no entendían del todo -He muerto en el último cónclave, todos los clanes peleábamos por ese bunker y la _Skai ripa_ ganó.

-Luchaste.- ella afirmó -¿perdiste?- Ninguno de los dos lo creía, ella era fuerte y ágil.

 

-La oscuridad me cegó. La lluvia quema, radicación le llaman, las personas morirán.- Los puso al día de cómo habían quedado las cosas.

 

-Eso es a lo que se refería Becca.-Dijo convencida la ojiverde.-Debo ayudar a Clarke, debemos salvarlos.

 

-No hay más _Floukru_ , todos están muertos.-La última Natblida no parecía animada.

 

-Pero podemos salvar a los demás ¿Acaso no se trata de eso Floukru? Ayudar a que la humanidad encuentre la paz.- Lincoln trató de convencer.

 

-Ingenua ¿cierto?- la última Heda  se acercó a ella  con esos ojos verdes que una vez admiro.

 

-¿En verdad crees que pueden ser salvados? ¿Qué lo merecen?- preguntó Luna mirándole y esperando su respuesta ansiosa.

 

-Lo dudo, pero parte de nuestros actos llevaron a todos a esta situación.- Sabía que ella tenía razón, sin embargo no deseaba ayudar a aquella humanidad de la que estaba asqueada. En cambio ellos habían pasado tiempo suficiente en ese lugar y necesitaban aferrarse a alguien, los ayudaría porque eran importantes para ella aunque le importaba poco si la humanidad perecía.

 

-No tienes armas.-Se fijo. Lincoln tenía consigo unas dagas y Luna sus espadas, pero Lexa no tenía ningún arma.-Debemos solucionar eso.

 

Salieron de la cueva en busca de madera y piedras. Cuando ya tenían los materiales, entre los tres diseñaron una lanza rudimentaria de dos puntas para Lexa y algunas estacas que quizás les pudieran servir. Ya armados y con su objetivo en mente los tres se miraron y asintieron. La _Floukru_ se levantó y tomó sus espadas, los otros dos le entendieron y lado a lado los tres decidieron salir en busca de la torre que prometía ser su pasaje de vuelta al mundo de los vivos.

 

  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autoras:  
> Esperamos que les guste la historia, porque tenemos muchas cosas pensadas para los capítulos futuros. No estábamos contenta con los sucesos en la serie, primero nos matan a Lexa, Lincoln y luego Luna. Borraron del mapa a nuestros personajes favoritos, ahora solo nos queda Clarke y Raven (cruzamos los dedos para que no mueran).  
> Un saludo de Gambacho y AlexSamtin, que tengan una buena semana.


	3. Niveles

Capítulo 3: Niveles

Ahí estaban esas criaturas jorobadas y llenas de protuberancias, sus pieles desgarradas y carnes vivas descomponiéndose a la vista, rostros deformes, tanto así que daban la ilusión de tener dos rostros. Para agregar a lo espeluznante se le sumaba las garras y sus bocas babeantes con una mezcla entre sangre y pus amarillenta que despedía un desagradable olor.

Lincoln, Luna y Lexa peleaban espalda a espalda para protegerse. Se abrían camino entre las bestias sin prestar atención al calor, la sed, el olor y su agotamiento, este era el momento. Ninguno de los tres daba paso atrás, no había lugar para equivocaciones. Cada movimiento estaba perfectamente ensayado y orquestado, después de todos eran guerreros experimentados. La lanza que Lexa llevaba atravesaba el pecho de cualquiera que se le acercaba, veía los corazones descompuestos aun latir en su lanza, la sangre se deslizaba por la misma hasta llegar a sus manos. El poder que sentía era fascinante y podría seguir en ello por la eternidad, pero la imagen de la rubia volvía y eso la mantenía enfocada. En este mundo era fácil tomarle el gusto al poder, pero no soportaba la idea de perderse en él pues sabía que esa no era su esencia, sino la forma que tenía este mundo de confundirla y atraerla.   
Estaba sobre uno de esos seres asquerosos que babeaba sus botas, sin pensarlo destazo su corazón con la lanza y con su pie la cabeza. Su ropa y la de sus camaradas estaban llenas de sangre de pies a cabeza.

Lincoln no era fuerte como ellas y lo sabía, pero era astuto y siempre supo cómo hacer que las cosas fueran a su favor. Tenía dos demonios uno a cada lado, podía sentir su apestoso olor y ver la espuma caer de su boca él sonrió. Cuando ambos decidieron atacar rápidamente de sus bolsillos sacó dos cuchillos que atravesaron el cuello de aquellos abominables y tristes seres. Escuchaba sus lamentos en cada desgarros y lo aceptaba le llenaba de ego, la sangre de sus cuellos cayeron sobre su ropa y rostro, no podían detenerse, ella lo necesitaba.

Completando el triángulo que habían formado estada Luna. Sus espadas cortaban cabezas, brazos y piernas. Su crueldad les dejaba sufrir, los gusanos dentro de esos seres descompuestos se retorcían y ella seguía cortando cada parte de cada demonio, aquellos seres en sus vidas pasadas alguna vez fueron guerreros, curanderos, un ser amado, pero no se podía pensar en eso. Era fácil moverse entre ellos, la necesidad de ser la que continúa con vida de ser la que hace el daño y de alimentar su orgullo la mantenía en pie. No era mentira que siempre se considero la mejor, no porque fuera la más fuerte sino por su instinto y su forma de adaptarse, los cuales le abrieron siempre oportunidades.  
Sus espadas partían en dos a los seres putrefactos, estos chillaban y se retorcían, podía sentir su rostro lleno de sangre y su ropa babeada, estaba en sintonía y sabía que movimiento seguía, su cuerpo estaba pesado pero su ego era más fuerte y no podía detenerse, observó como uno de aquellos que no habían tomado en cuenta fue contra Lexa, ambos Lincoln y ella cubrieron su espalda y su espada atravesó la frente de la bestia y deslizó hasta llegar al suelo. Sentía su cabello empapado, no de agua sino de sudor y sangre.

Fueron así hasta llegar a la torre, la cual despedía humo por todas partes. Con el cuerpo dolorido y ardiendo se sentaron a los pies de la misma para poder respirar un poco y tomar fuerzas. Al acercarse a la base del edificio notaron que las paredes ardían al tocarla, por tanto el calor infernal debía ser el doble estando dentro, pero no había marcha atrás debían seguir.  
El primer nivel se encontraba abarrotado de más criaturas. No podían decir si estas eran más ágiles o ellos estaban tan cansados que se les hacía cada vez más difícil combatirles. Parecía una lucha infinita, cada vez que terminaban con un grupo de demonios aparecía otro, cuando podían alcanzar el siguiente nivel se encontraban con otro mini ejercito de bestias deformes listas para devorarles en una batalla que parecía nunca acabar. Los tres estaban en automático, cortando y cortando sin parar, ya que si se tomaban un solo respiro era muy posible que no pudiesen volver a levantar sus armas.  
De un momento a otro todo es silencio, aparentemente el último de los demonios de la torre yace en el piso mutilado. Los tres miran por todos lados buscando algún enemigo y es cuando se dan cuenta que están en la sala del trono, similar a la torre de Polis, pero no igual. Los tres saben lo que significa, el siguiente nivel es donde se encuentra la llama eterna el cual es el portal de regreso a la tierra. Sigilosamente y aun en guardia atraviesan la puerta y suben las escaleras que los llevaran a la azotea. Cuando por fin llegan a su objetivo se dan cuenta que hay dos demonios esperándoles, pero a diferencia de lo otros estos dos no están podridos y deformes aún, por lo que les es fácil reconocer quienes eran en su vida pasada, Nia y Ontario kom Azgeda, aunque de la última solo Lexa sabía de su existencia. Sin tener tiempo de recuperarse de la impresión Nia y Ontari atacan y si había duda alguna que ya no eran las de antes, los pobres y desesperados atentos de ataques denotan lo obvio, no queda rastro alguno de las que alguna vez fueron parte de la nación del hielo, el solo objetivo que estas dos tienen es alimentarse.  
Sacando el último hálito de energía, Lexa, Luna y Lincoln trabajan en equipo para derrotar el que pareciese ser el último obstáculo. De una embestida Lincoln manda a las dos demonios al suelo, oportunidad que Luna aprovecha para cortar la cabeza de Nia con sus espadas y Lexa para atravesar el ojo de Ontari con su lanza y luego su corazón.   
-Pensé que irías por Nia, después de lo que paso con Costia.-Expreso Luna.  
-Nia está aquí por mí, yo fui quien terminó su vida con una lanza al corazón, me parecía un poco repetitivo matarla de la misma forma.-Respondió con el deje de una sonrisa.  
-Buena elección.-Agregó Luna sin ocultar la gracia que le hacía.  
-Creo que ya no hay más demonios, por el momento. Debemos darnos prisa y cruzar.-Apuró Lincoln.  
-Tiene razón, debemos cruzar ya.-Concordó Lexa.  
Sin soltar sus armas los tres se miraron, asintieron y cruzaron a la vez, notando que las llamas no les quemaban.   
Al cruzar el portal se encuentran en una habitación negra. En el centro hay tres pozos todos con un brillo diferente, el primero a la izquierda es azulado y blanco, el segundo en el medio es una mezcla de colores donde resalta una gama de verdes y el tercero a la derecha brilla en tonos amarillos, naranjo y rojo.   
-Es su decisión en cual se sumergirán.-  
-¿Sumergirse? ¿Quién está ahí? ¡Muéstrate!- Ordenó Lexa con su voz de Comandante.  
-Imponente como siempre, incluso en momentos como este. Me alegra que fueras mi segunda.-Replicó la voz. Los tres quedaron sorprendidos, pues todos sabían quién había entrenado a Lexa.  
-¿Anya? ¿Eres tú?-Preguntó sobrecogida Lexa.  
Anya salió de entre las sombras y se dejó ver. Una sonrisa adornaba su cara, algo poco común en ella durante su tiempo en la tierra.  
-Soy yo Heda y no estoy sola, traigo compañía.  
En ese momento de entre las sombras reaparecieron varios de sus seres queridos, los padres de cada uno de ellos que murieron en batalla o fueron tomados por los hombres de la montaña. El cansancio de la batalla se desvaneció y en su lugar una alegría inmensa se apoderó de cada uno de ellos. La última persona en salir de entre las sombras dejó pasmada a Lexa.  
-Costia.- susurro sin poder creerlo.  
-Nos volvemos a ver Lexa.- La ex comandante avanzó lo más rápido que pudo y tomó entre sus brazos a la que alguna vez fue su enamorada.  
-Lo siento tanto Costia, no sabes cómo lo siento. Tu asociación conmigo fue lo que te puso en peligro y no pude vengar tu muerte en el momento, pero lo hice, Nia está muerta.- Decía Lexa con la voz quebrada. El volver a ver a su primer amor le había tomado muy desprevenida y emociones que pensó ya había superado volvieron todas a la vez como una descarga de corriente eléctrica.  
-No tienes que disculparte. –Declaró Costia tomando la cara de Lexa entre sus manos. Mirándola a los ojos continuó. -No puedes controlar todo Lexa y no podrías haber previsto que Nia me secuestraría para terminar mi vida y provocarte. En ningún momento te tuve resentimiento, no siento más que paz en mi corazón.-Terminó por decir besando la frente de la que alguna vez fue el amor de su vida.  
-Lamento interrumpir esta reunión, pero ustedes tres tienen una decisión que tomar.-Informó Anya.  
-¿De qué se trata esta decisión?-Preguntó Luna.  
-El lugar en el que estamos en este momento es como una especie de limbo, un espacio que conecta con tres otros. A su izquierda el pozo que lleva al paraíso, bóveda celeste, como quieran llamarle. En el centro está el portal que te lleva de regreso a la tierra, pero no podrán regresar al momento de sus muerte. Mientras ustedes estaban estancados en el infierno sin tiempo alguno en la tierra el tiempo sigue su curso, por tanto para Lexa y Lincoln ya habrán pasado algunos meses y para Luna, bueno es un caso especial.   
-¿A qué te refieres con que soy un caso especial?  
-Por cómo sucedieron las cosas y al haber inmediatamente llegado al limbo no estoy segura en que momento regresaras si es que decides hacerlo.   
-El tercer portal supongo te envía de regreso al infierno.-Concluyó Lincoln.  
-Exacto. Ahora es tiempo que escojan una de las tres opciones.  
-Solo hay una opción para nosotros y es regresar a la tierra.-Declaró Luna, a lo que Lincoln asintió con la cabeza. Lexa en cambio se quedó mirando a Costia y Anya.  
-¿Qué hay de ustedes? ¿Por qué no pueden regresar con nosotros?- Preguntó contrariada la ojos verdes.  
-Nosotros ya decidimos hace mucho tiempo, solo estamos aquí para que tengan caras amigables que les expliquen sus opciones.-Respondió Costia.-Vuelve a la tierra y sigue peleando o elije el paraíso y queda con nosotros, quédate conmigo.-susurro la última parte para que solo Lexa pudiese oírle.  
Lincoln y Luna ya estaban cerca del portal a la tierra y la miraban atentos para ver qué resolución tomaría. Lincoln ya había abandonado una vez a Octavia, no volvería a hacer lo mismo y Luna aún tenía cuentas que saldar, cuentas que no se había dado cuenta hasta después de morir que tenía. Lexa por otro lado tenía que elegir entre ir al cielo con Costia, su primer amor y Clarke, la chica que cayó del cielo.  
-Costia.-Dijo tomándole las manos.- No puedo acompañarte, lo siento mucho.  
-Lo sé. Nuestra historia tuvo un final hace mucho tiempo, sin embargo con ella aun esta inconcluso. No puedes culparme por preguntar.-Expresó Costia. Su voz ni sus ojos denotaban tristeza, paz irradiaba de sus poros lo que tranquilizó en algo a Lexa.-Ahora debes irte, el resto te está esperando.   
Los tres se despidieron de sus seres queridos prometiendo volver a verse algún día. Se acercaron al pozo que lleva a la tierra, se subieron en la baranda y con una sola mirada los tres asintieron para luego saltar a la vez, sin mirar atrás.


End file.
